


Sick of Normality

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Does a Mom Count As An OC, Hopes Peak AU, M/M, Mentions of Bugs, Nekomaru Has Trust Issues, OCs - Freeform, These Two Are Baby Children in This Fic, mentions of needles, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Nekomaru is sick and tired of being trapped in a hospital, so he tried his hand at attempting to escape it.





	Sick of Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Maltesegeek96 for helping out when I was stuck with two ideas for the fic. You were a great help if you're reading this!!
> 
> Edit; Also shout out to y'all that pointed out the fact I messed up with the name referrals!! Fixed it now, probably. I'm sorry that I let that slide oh myyy goddd

Nekomaru was sick of this.

Nekomaru was sick of the scent of rubbing alcohol and cleaning products.

Nekomaru was sick of having to stay put on uncomfortable hospital beds

Nekomaru was sick of having needles continuously jabbed into him.

Nekomaru was sick of how cold everything looked and felt all day every day.

Nekomaru truely just wanted to go home and see his mom...

Because of all of these factors piling up continuously it overwhelmed him, it was making him feel worse than his condition was. That's why Nekomaru headed his resolve and escape from this overly sanitised hell. 

Surprisingly, Nekomaru was able to stealthily get his way around the hospital without getting questioned or stopped by any nurses or doctors on the way. Well... Until the waiting room that is, secretary asked him where he was going and Nekomaru went into a panic.

So, he ran.

Nekomaru sprinted out of the hospital, everything he went past being a blur and whir of colours and shapes. Nekomaru didn't think about where he was going he just ran and ran to the point of running himself out of the small town he lived in. 

Nekomaru started to feel faint, his body forcibly slowed himself down. His heart beating hard and fast against his the wall of his chest, Nekomaru felt his body start to ache. Nekomaru staggered to a bunch of trees and rested himself against one. 

Nekomaru felt his eyes get heavy, he could feel himself about to collapse. Nekomaru fell down onto the ground and fell into the dark and inky darkness of unconsciousness.

...

Nekomaru started to fall in and out of consciousness, he could make out the soft blue sky above him but the blue being shrouded was shrouded in green with only some specs of the sky coming through. 

Nekomaru felt himself getting dragged against the hard ground and being dragged through the dirt by something grabbing him by his wrists and pulling at him. 

Nekomaru soon fell right back out of consciousness and back into the darkness, despite trying his best to keep his eyes open and his thoughts clear to gather what was going on.

...

Soon Nekomaru arose once more and he felt half of his face pressed down into something warm, Nekomaru felt cozy against whatever it was and he didn't really want to leave. 

'Oh! Are you awake?'

Nekomaru shot up at hearing a voice and stumbled a bit backwards, still sitting on the ground. Nekomaru was resting on a big, strong looking kid, his face looked a bit younger than he was, maybe by a year or two. He had a bush of wavy olive green hair that came around to his shoulders and ruby red eyes that seemed to glimmer brightly, he had a large smile on his face and-

And...

.... He was wearing nothing but a tattered brown cloth around his waist. 

Nekomaru thought his "clothes" seemed very odd but the rest of him seemed to be... Welcoming. Somehow.

The wild child moved to the side to face Nekomaru and sat cross legged, putting one hand on his chest and one on the dirt in front of him. 

'Gonta!' He proclaimed happily, Nekomaru glared at him. Staring at every part of his face before it clicked about what he meant.

'.. That's your name right?' Nekomaru asked, Gonta nodded. Gontas hair bobbed with his nodding and put both of his hands in front of him. Nekomaru let his face soften slightly and tried to imitate what Gonta did by putting his hand on his own chest. 'Neko- Nidai.'

Nekomaru bit his tongue and decided against trying to give him his first name, Gonta smiled wide at him and Nekomaru cocked an eyebrow at him.

'So... Why did you drag me out here.' Nekomaru asked, Gonta tilted his head to the side, his smile fading and leaving a questioning expression directed at Nekomaru. 

'You came here though... Gonta just took you further in. He was worried about Nidai!' Gonta explained exasperatedly, Nekomaru scowled at him. Nekomaru not buying anything Gonta was saying. 

'Worried about me? We just meet!' Nekomaru sneered, still not believing this excuse. Thinking this could be some elaborate scheme or something, but only halfheartedly because Gonta didn't seem like that kind of person. But Nekomaru had been fooled before by this kind of set up.

'So?' Gonta said, his face more solid looking than before. 'Nidai was collapsed in front of Gontas home, looking super sickly a-and thin! He had to do something! Especially since Gonta used to look the same when he came!'

Nekomaru looked at him strangely, shuffling even further away from Gonta as he looked genuinely worried about him. 

'Your... Home?' Nekomaru repeated, Gonta returned to smiling at Nekomaru and Gonta nodded. Nekomaru thought to himself that it might be able to explain the way he looked and "dressed".

'Gonta lives here because he found a family kind enough to take him in.' Gonta smiled fondly at his own thoughts and memories, Nekomaru got distracted by thoughts of his own.

Did... Did he have a house here?

No, that clothing... He might live in a cave or something.

How do you live in a forest!?

'... Right.' Nekomaru replied, looking skeptical. Nekomaru then got a pang of pain in his chest when the word family set something off, he.. Left because he wanted to go home. Nekomarus face went somber and Gonta tilted his head to the side again.

'Is something wrong? You look sad.' Gonta asked, Nekomaru forced his face to be blank and empty. Nekomaru got up and turned his back on Gonta, starting to hastily walk away. 

 

'I'm going back.' Nekomaru said flatly, Gonta blinked a few times in shock before cupping his hands over his mouth and calling out to him

'... But then, Nidai is going further into the forest!' Gonta yelled, Nekomaru suck in a breath. Obviously agitated and turning on his heel, starting to go in the opposite direction. Storming past Gonta and avoiding eye contact by scrunching his eyes shut.

'Nidai... Nidai is still going in the wrong direction.' Gonta timidly corrected, swivelling around to face Nekomaru once more without getting off the ground. Nekomaru abruptly stopped moving before whipping himself around once again.

'Then tell me... What's the right way?!' Nekomaru said, gritting his teeth together and looking a few seconds from exploding. Gonta flinched and shakily pointing to his left, Nekomaru sighed frustratedly before turning his heel and storming off in that direction.

'W-Wait..! You may get lost, let Gonta lead you!' Gonta called out before scrambling to get up and jogging up to Nekomaru, thus Nekomaru started to storm off faster and making Gonta have to struggle to keep up with him.

'I-I don't need it! I don't need your help!' Nekomaru spat, his body already starting to feel much heavier with each step that was quicker than the last one. Gonta looked down, his chest hurting and his stomach constricting from the pure pain and slight offence.

Nekomaru soon started to slow down before falling back onto his knees, his body not getting enough rest from the activity prior starting to weigh down on him, hard. Gonta was still hurt but couldn't let that prevent his concern for another person and he knelt down to Nekomaru.

'Gonta still wants to help Nidai though!' Gonta cried in concern as Nekomaru clutched at his chest and pulled at the blue hospital robe, almost trying to claw at his chest. But despite Gontas persistence Nekomaru glared at him from the corner of his eye.

'Why won't you let Gonta?'

The question just kind of lingered in Nekomarus mind before he gave a solid answer through dry heaving.

'Because.. I'm not... Worth it.' Nekomaru panted hung his head down, Gonta put his hand on Nekomarus back. Nekomaru scrunched up his eyes and tried not to let tears flow. 'I'm not... Worth being... Nice to.'

'Of course Nidai is! Gonta means... Nidai is being hard to be nice to right now, but Gonta isn't dumb. Gonta knows Nidai needs to be told that a lot right? Gonta thinks some people don't accept these things easy....' Gonta trailed off the original attempt of comforting Nekomaru and went on and on, straying further and further from the topic at hand. Nekomaru soon snorted before laughing and sitting up straighter and gently punching Gontas arm, silencing him.

'Maybe we can be friends!' Nekomaru laughed before falling backwards into the grass and kicking his legs up as he did so, Gonta leant over him. Gontas concerned expression returned because he thought something was wrong but soon fizzled away when he saw Nekomaru smiling for the first time since he met him.

'Did Gonta give the impression we couldn't be friends?' Gonta asked, more curious than anything. Nekomaru shook his head, remaining to lay on the dirt and grass. It being much more comfortable than Nekomaru expected it would be.

'No, course not! I just... I'm not used to people actually y'know, caring about me.' Nekomaru admitted looking up at the patches of sky above him that he could see through the dense foliage. Gonta took a moment to process Nekomaru but soon smiled at him.

'Oh, oh good! Gonta doesn't have any friends because he's scary, he's happy that wasn't a reason why.' Gonta chirped before joining Nekomaru on the ground, Nekomaru laughed again from the absurdity of finding this pushover of a kid scary.

'You? People think you're scary? I don't think you could hurt a fly!' Nekomaru said, Gonta shook his head and looked to the side at Nekomaru and fumbled with his hands.

'Gonta really couldn't hurt a fly! Gonta really likes flies and bugs in general!' Gonta exclaimed, Nekomaru gave him an odd look because of what he said then Gontas face darkened. Gontas expression became scarier and his red eyes seemed to glow and when he spoke again it sounded... Deeper. 

'Does Nidai not like bugs?'

Nekomaru, slightly startled by the sudden change of attitude, decided the best course of action was to not say something he wouldn't approve of. Because this kid was definitely bigger than Nekomaru and now he was even menacing.

'Well... I don't hate them or kill them or anything.' Nekomaru mumbled, starting to play with his hands. Gonta continued to stare daggers into Nekomarus very soul so Nekomaru continued. 'I-I think I just don't know anything about bugs!'

Gontas face popped back to soft in a few moments after that, clapping his hands together and smiling wide. 

'Oh, good! Only bad people hate bugs!' Gonta chirped, his voice sounding much chipper than before. 'And Nekomaru doesn't hate them, so he must be a good person! But Gonta could tell Nekomaru all he knows about bugs? It could be a distraction because you seem to need the rest!'

Nekomaru was moments away from declining his offer, standing up and walking away from him. But... Gonta looked so... Excited about dumping all of his facts and knowledge onto him, Nekomaru couldn't just tear that away from him.

'Okay, teach me about bugs if you want really want to!'

'Gonta will be happy to, but keep in mind Gonta isn't that good at the long scientific names. But he will try his best!'

'Doesn't matter, I won't be able to tell if you mess up!'

♡♡♡

A lot of time passed as Gonta info dumped random facts about everything he knew about insects, Nekomaru even starting to think Gonta was lying about not knowing the scientific names, Gonta was even getting much more excited when a bug passed by. Gonta would even be able to pick up insects to show them to Nekomaru, urging him to hold them himself. 

Nekomaru intently listened to Gonta as he rambled on and on, he seemed genuinely passionate about what he was saying and Nekomaru couldn't help but be vicariously happy through him. With holding bugs, he was fearful of hurting one and making Gonta upset but Gonta continued to urge him to go through with holding the fragile creatures so Nekomaru tried to hold one or two.

Nekomaru sat up suddenly, noticing the sky slowly fading into a softer orange tint. Nekomarus sudden movements startled the hundredth bug that was on Gontas hand to flutter and fly away, confusing Gonta.

'I'm sorry and I don't want to leave but, it's getting dark. I still have to get home!' Nekomaru said, sitting up but waiting for Gonta to get up too this time. Gonta smacked his forehead and quickly jumped up, grabbing Nekomarus hand quickly and lacing their fingers together.

'Gonta forgot! He's so sorry! He'll lead the way this time.' Gonta apologised, dragging Nekomaru along by his hand. Nekomaru felt an... Odd feeling when Gonta held his hand, Nekomarus face felt hot and he started sweating a small bit but he didn't especially want to let go of Gonta.

'T-Thanks I guess.' Nekomaru mumbled, Gonta kept moving. Seeming quite unperturbed as Nekomaru was moments from combusting, Gonta just continued to walk and walk. Soon, rearing the edge of the forest and Gonta stopped walking completely.

'Gonta wants Nidai to promise something.' Gonta said firmly, Nekomaru nodded quickly with his face still continuing to burn up. 'Promise Gonta... That he'll see Nidai again?'

'W-Well, yeah! We're friends, I'll visit or I'll find you-!!'

Nekomaru was cut off by a familiar voice calling out his name, an older woman's voice, definitely belonging to his mother. She came out from behind a dense couple of trees, looking the same as always with her long greying hair, aged face and body. Nekomarus mother gasped before running up to her son, wrapping Nekomaru in a bone crushing hug.

'Oh, Nekomaru I've been worried sick about you! I've been looking and looking ever since I got a call that you ran away!' Nekomarus mother cried, holding her son as close as she could before pulling off of Nekomaru and pinching his cheek. 'Don't ever do that again! Who knows what could've happened to you!'

'Mooomma I'm fine!' Nekomaru whined, pulling his mothers hand away from his cheek before smiling. 'Besides it's not like I was alone or anything!'

'... You weren't?' Nekomarus mother asked in concern, Nekomaru didn't notice his mothers concern and nodded. Nekomarus smile unfaltering as he was about to gesture at the boy next to him but he became painfully aware that his hand was completely empty.

'Well he's not here now.. I dunno where he went but, I had a friend with me! I just met him in the forest today, he lives here!' Nekomaru exclaimed happily, Nekomarus mothers face suddenly lit up as she came to a realisation. 

'Oh.. Oh an imaginary friend... I guess he's at that age...' Nekomarus mother muttered under her breath to herself before beaming at her son that was now pouting 'Well, I'm glad you made a friend today, now c'mon, we have to go back to the hospital.'

'He's not imaginary!' Nekomaru continued to pout, Nekomarus mother laughed softly as she picked up Nekomaru and hoisted him up so she could hold him comfortably.

'Whatever you say, baby. I'm just glad you're safe.' Nekomarus mother cooed gently, Nekomaru still felt slightly upset but he did want to see his mom and now she was even holding him. So he wasn't exactly unhappy. Nekomaru could see behind them as his mother walked because of the way she was holding him and he noticed something.

Gonta was there, much far back than Nekomaru was but he was still there, Nekomaru raised his arm to wave and Gonta smiled and waved back before disappearing back into the depths of forest. Nekomaru lowered his arm and nuzzled into his mothers neck and part of his shoulder and soon the warmth of his mother lulling him to sleep.

♡♡♡

Nekomaru walked through the hallways of Hopes Peak, the whole school being full of new students bustling about and trying to find their way around the utterly confusing halls. No one really caught his eye despite Hopes Peak always bringing more colourful students than last years every time.

Nekomaru had even heard of two of the students having talent related to sport, tennis and aikido to his knowledge. But for the life of him Nekomaru couldn't spot anyone who appeared to have those talents.

Then Nekomaru spotted someone vaguely... Familiar.

Nekomaru grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away to somewhere less dense with people and staring at him as he looked utterly confused. 

The man had a complete bush of curly olive green hair, eyes that vaguely reminded Nekomaru of rubies, a pair of round circular glasses, he adorned a suit and bug terrarium hanging off him by a strap and he was built with.. Odd muscles proportions.

'Can Gonta help you-?'

That name

He speaks in third person 

It clicked 

'That's where I know you! You're that kid!'

Nekomaru let go, scratching at the back of his head and putting the free hand on his hip. Gonta continued to give him questioning looks. So Nekomaru attempted to explain this to him further. 

'You're the guy I met in the forest when I was a kid!' Nekomaru explained loudly, Gontas narrowed his eyes at him before his eyes trailed up and down Nekomaru in an attempt to see if he looked familiar. Then Gontas eyes widened.

'You're Nidai, correct?' Gonta said, Nekomaru nodded and continued to scratch at the back of his head, letting out a boisterous laugh.

'It's Nekomaru Nidai! I gave you my last name when we met.' Nekomaru explained again and Gonta tugged at the strap hung on to his bug terrarium, sighing in relief.

'Oh Gonta was afraid he got it wrong for a moment! But anyway Gonta is glad you look much better than when he saw you last.' Gonta smiled and Nekomaru slung an arm around him, bumping into him as he did so.

'And what's that supposed to mean, huh?' Nekomaru questioned jokingly as Gonta put his hand onto Nekomarus wrist and laughed softly.

'You just seem to look better is all! Much healthier and happier and.. Definitely less sickly.'

'Yeah, a lots changed and it's mostly due to training hard! But look at you, you wear fancy clothes now and you're speaking.. Differently!'

'Gonta does try his best, he wishes to be a gentleman after all.'

'"A gentleman", huh? Wow it really has been a while since we've seen each other! You gotta tell me how you've been!'

'Gonta would love to if Nekomaru will tell him all about how he's been as well!'

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends was the longest fic I've ever written


End file.
